Alternate Madness
by Rebekkah
Summary: There's a new Goa'uld on the block who looks very familiar and he has very special plans for certain members of SG1.
1. Chapter 1

**Alternate Madness**

By Rebekkah

July 2005

18,669 Words

Chapters 1-16 Complete

Drama; Sam/Jack

Disclosure: They don't belong to me. Just borrowing them.

Spoiler: None I can think of. All SGC personnel alive and well.

Summary: There's a new Goa'uld on the block who looks _very_ familiar and he has very special plans for certain members of SG1.

**Chapter 1**

"So, Carter, leading a team on a mission. You know, Doc says I'll be out of here in a couple of days. Why don't you wait and I can come with you. So could Daniel and Teal'c."

"Do you doubt my leadership abilities, sir?"

"No. Of course not. I just won't have anyone to talk to after you leave."

"What about Siler, sir? You keep telling us that he 'gets it'."

"Well, yeah, but that's the whole 'Burns as Goa'uld' thing. Not just regular … stuff."

"My 'regular stuff' drives you nuts, sir." She grinned at him.

"Not - always. There are times I actually enjoy listening to you."

"Gee, thanks. I'm overwhelmed." She was laughing now.

"That's not what I meant to say."

"It's ok, sir. I know what you meant. But General Hammond has already given us the go. We have to find out if there are any survivors. We've done it before, several times."

"Yeah, and how many of those times turned into a lot more?"

"A few."

His eyes bore into her.

"OK, a lot." She admitted. "But, I think we can handle it sir. After all I've been trained to take over command of a team someday. I've learned a lot from you, Colonel."

"I don't have any qualms about you, Carter. It's just …"

"Not SG1?" She filled in.

"Yeah. I don't like us all split up and going in different directions."

"Besides, you hate being kept in the infirmary."

"There is that." He agreed.

"I'll see you in a couple of days, sir. Daniel and Teal'c should be back before then. We'll take you to dinner to celebrate your release. Maybe even a cake." She held out the carrot. "_If _you behave for Janet."

"Blackmailing a superior officer?

"Whatever it takes, sir." She grinned again and left the room, heading towards the Gate Room where SG6 was assembling.

Dr. Janet Frasier entered the infirmary as Carter was leaving. She stopped to have a few words with her friend and then continued on into the room. She was spotted as soon as she had one foot over the threshold.

"Doc, why don't you go ahead and release me and I can go to P3X … whatever, with Carter?"

"Alright, Colonel."

"You mean it?"

"Sure. You get up, on your own, and walk across the room without the brace and with no other support and I'll release you."

The hardheaded Colonel gave a grin. "Done." He told her as he sat up and swung his legs to the side of the bed. A grimace of pain shot across his face, but he persevered, standing on trembling and very painful legs. He took a small step away from the support of the bed and then another. He made 6 extremely painful steps before collapsing.

"I should let you lie there or try to get back on your own." She told him as she motioned to an orderly to assist. "Give it a couple more days, Colonel. Then you should be able to move around fairly easily as long as you keep the brace on for at least another 2 weeks after that. _If_ you listen to orders and follow them."

The orderly placed him back against the bed and O'Neill sat, moving his legs back onto the bed with only a little assistance. "Hey, Doc, you know anything about Napoleon?"

"My namesake? Only that he got his way pretty much too, at least until the end." She grinned at the man and then proceeded to examine his chart, making notes as she went.

"You know, Carter's out there on her own."

"Colonel, she's with SG6. I don't think that qualifies as being alone."

"But it's not SG1."

"No, but then SG1 are not all present and accounted for either. Daniel and Teal'c are on P3X578 collecting the artifacts that SG3 found."

"I could have them back here in 30 minutes."

"For what reason? Sam will do fine, Colonel. Stop worrying."

"I'm not worried. I just want out of this place."

"Ain't gonna happen, sir. At least not for a couple more days." She put the final touches on the chart and gave a short wave as she left.

"You know, you have serious control issues, Doc." He called after her.

**Chapter 2**

"Sir, we've been here 2 days now and there's no sign of who could have done this or why. We've talked to the people and, from the descriptions, it was a Goa'uld. No one knows who though. They saw the gliders and ground troops of Jaffa. The only ones who survived managed to hide in some caves to the west of here."

"Very well, Major. What do you suggest from here?"

"Most of the survivors are injured or otherwise in need of medical attention. Some are pretty bad. Can we get a medical team to assist?"

"You're sure the planet is secure?"

"As sure as we can be, sir. We've found no evidence that whoever did this is still around and, if it was a Goa'uld, they don't usually return once a planet's been devastated."

"Agreed. As soon as the med team comes through, I want you to start evacuating the worse of the injured. Set up a camp for the others. We'll have to contact some of our allies to help relocate the refugees until we can get their planet back in order."

"Yes, sir. Carter out."

A short time later, Janet stepped through the StarGate with a full team of nurses and orderlies and 2 other doctors, as well as Siler.

"Jan, you don't know how great it is to see you. We've been trying to stabilize as many as we can, but we desperately need bandages, medicine and several more people."

"At your service, Sam." She started pointing out where to set up their equipment and Sam took her over to the ones most in need of care. "I'll take it from here, Sam. You look like you could do with some rest."

"I want to make another sweep of the area. It just doesn't feel right. Can we start moving some of these people through the Gate? I'll feel better when we get off of this planet."

Janet nodded. "I know what you mean. Sgt Siler, start assembling the ones able to move on their own and get the worse ones on stretchers. We're going to start evacuating ASAP."

Several hours later, most of the survivors had been transported to the SGC. Janet was finishing up the last of the wounded. "Alright, Sgt. We can move him out now. Do you know where Sam is?"

"I saw her over towards the tall building over there a few minutes ago." Siler pointed the direction.

Janet nodded and headed off in the direction indicated. She came upon the Major who was standing quietly, her head tilted to one side like she was listening to something. "Sam? You ok?"

"I keep hearing something over here by this building. It's muted but I could swear it was crying."

Janet moved closer, leaning into the rubble. "I can hear it. There are people down there." They started moving the rubble away from the building.

Sam got on her radio. "Siler, we need some help over here. We've found more people buried in a building."

"Yes, ma'am. We're on our way."

Sam and Janet pulled away the wood and mud blocks that made up the buildings of this civilization. They were soon joined by Siler and three others from SG6. "The others are getting the last of the people through the Gate, Major. We're all that's left. Along with whoever's buried here."

They broke through in short order and Sam lowered herself into the room they had uncovered. "Oh my God." Her voice carried up to the others.

"What is it, Sam?" Janet tried to see into the room, but it was still very dark.

"Janet, I'm going to need some help getting them out. We've got 2 adults and about 8, no, 9 kids. Can you find something we can use for a ladder?"

Siler looked around quickly. He spotted some crates that looked pretty sturdy. "Major, I'm going to drop something down to you. Move out of the way." He dropped them in and Carter stacked them on top of each other.

"Ok, let's start an assembly line. I'll stand on the boxes and hand them through to you." She motioned for the elders to start passing the children up to her. The kids were extremely quiet and subdued. Carter felt her throat closing up as she looked into their eyes as she passed them up to her people. She helped both of the adults climb out. "Is that everyone?" She asked as the last moved past her.

"One more. Over there." She pointed towards the corner of the room. Carter moved quickly over to the spot and picked up the small bundle. She tried to wrap it as securely as she could with the tattered blanket it lay on. Making a swift check of the room, she made sure there was no one left and climbed out to the fading light of the surface.

"Major." Siler's voice drew her attention. "I think we'd better get moving."

She looked to the direction he was staring at. "We'll never make it to the Gate. Not with the kids." She watched as the gliders moved closer.

"The caves." One of the elders spoke. "We can go to the caves."

"How far from here?"

She pointed in the opposite direction of the Gate. "Not far. We could make it, I think."

"Lead the way. Everybody grab up the smallest." She tucked the tiny bundle into her jacket, zipping it up tightly. She held her P90 in one hand and supported the weight of the baby with her other. "Go. I'll cover our sixes."

They made it to the caves, moving quickly and silently to the very back of the deepest one. Handing the baby off to Janet, Carter made her way back to the entrance and began laying additional covering across the opening. She moved to a higher point and watched through her binoculars as the Jaffa surrounded the Gate.

**Chapter 3**

"Colonel O'Neill, you have a phone call. He said to tell you it was "Hutch"."

O'Neill accepted the receiver from the orderly and waited until he had moved further across the room. "What's up Maybourne?" His features tightened as he listened.

O'Neill had sat quietly, keeping to himself as he watched the infirmary fill up. The two people he watched for, however, did not show up. He saw Dr. Warner and called him over. "Where's Doc Frasier?"

Dr Warner couldn't meet the Colonel's eyes. "She's still on the planet. There's been no contact since the last of us came through."

"How long?"

"At least a few hours. I'm not sure. Colonel, I have to get back to…"

"Yeah." He motioned. "Go on."

O'Neill used the phone in Janet's office to contact the control room. "Walter, what's going on? Any news?"

"No, sir, Colonel. I'm sorry. They've missed their contact time. But they're only a hour overdue."

"Listen, Walter. Contact Daniel and Teal'c. Get them back here now."

"Sir, I have to ask the General."

"Patch me through to him."

"Hammond."

"General, it's O'Neill. I've heard Carter's overdue…"

"Yes, by a little over an hour."

"Permission to go through and get them, General."

"I'm sorry, Jack. I can't allow that. At least not until we know what's going on there."

"Then, permission to recall Daniel and Teal'c. Just in case."

"Granted. I'll have Walter call them back. You stay put until you're discharged. Understood, Colonel?"

"Yes, sir, I understand."

A short time later in fact, but much longer in the Colonel's mind, the 2 friends entered the infirmary. Stepping over several cots in the aisles. 

"What happened here, Jack? And why were Teal'c and I called back from P3X578? We were just getting to the 2nd layer of the code. It would have told us where the original inhabitants came from and possibly where they all went. And why are you wearing that gown thing instead of the usual scrubs?"

He glanced down at the piece of material. "Doc thought I'd stay where she told me if I didn't have pants." He hesitated for a moment to get their focus back on target. "Carter went through to the planet the Goa'uld trashed to see if there were any survivors. They found some and called for a med team to be sent through. Doc went with them."

"Janet?"

O'Neill looked at Daniel at the interruption. "Yeah. They sent some of the worse ones back through right away and Janet stayed to help Carter get the others settled before sending them through. Then the Goa'uld came back. We haven't heard from Carter or the others since the last group came through."

"Then how do we know the Goa'uld came back?"

"This is true, O'Neill. Once the Goa'uld have laid waste to a planet they do not return."

"Well, they either have already returned or they're on the way. Either way, there's been no further transmissions. I received a phone call. A little over 2 months ago, someone came through that mirror thing we sent to Nellis. They killed everyone in the vicinity and escaped. Apparently, we're not on the "need to know" list. Anyway, somehow, they've been able to get a ship and get off world as far as Intel can determine. We're not sure, but apparently they were able to contact a Goa'uld who was willing to help them.

"You got a phone call? From?"

"Maybourne." He noticed the look that passed between his friends. "I know, I don't trust him either."

"But, Jack, if we were the targets, why go off world and wait this long, then attack a planet we're not even on?"

"I don't know, maybe they needed time to get enough Jaffa or weapons. Anyway, Maybourne said the whole reason the Goa'uld attacked this planet was that it was a new ally and they knew we'd send someone through to help. They were counting on SG1 being the team sent through."

"That's not even logical."

"Maybe not, but the fact remains that we haven't heard from Carter or Janet in 15 hours. They should have reported in 12 hours ago. I'm going to the planet and find out what's going on. Wanna come along?"

"Have you been discharged, O'Neill?"

"Who's going to discharge me, Teal'c? Doc's not here."

"There are other doctors."

"Not for me." To prove his point, he stood, moving purposely towards the exit.

"Uh, Jack?"

He paused at the doorway. "What, Daniel?"

"You might want to at least hold that thing closed in the back." Daniel motioned, turning his head slightly away.

"Oh. Thanks." He grabbed the back of the gown and proceeded down the corridor to the locker room.

After going to the locker room and suiting up, Jack approached the General in the control room. "Jack, what are you doing here? Has Dr. Warner discharged you?"

"He was pretty busy, General. I'm fine. Janet was going to release me tomorrow. Is there anything yet from Carter?"

The General stood frowning at the man in front of him for a moment before releasing a long breath. "Nothing. We're getting ready to send a MALP through."

The Colonel was relieved that he hadn't been ordered back to the infirmary. He wasn't the kind to lay in a hospital bed when one of his own was in trouble. Especially when that one was Carter. Although he would have done the same for any of his people. At least that's what he told himself. He waited as the MALP was readied.

"Why isn't Siler working on that thing?" He asked Walter.

"Sgt Siler is on the planet with Major Carter and the others." He was informed.

After what seemed like hours, the MALP made it's way slowly up the ramp and through the Gate. They got a view of an open area, seemingly deserted. As they moved the camera to show different angles, they could see gliders in the air surrounding the Gate. However, no ground troops appeared in their sights.

"Why wouldn't they have a guard on the Gate?" Daniel inquired. "And if they don't have a guard, why hasn't Sam and Janet tried to come back through?"

"Just because we can't see them, doesn't mean they're not there. What about one of the plane things? Can we send one of them through, General?"

"Let's give it a little more time, Colonel. We'll send the UAV through at 1800 hrs. That way, it'll be dark and maybe we can see a little more using the infrared. In the meantime, why don't you try to get some rest, Jack. You may need all your strength if I decide to send in a team."

"Yes, sir. I'll be in my office."

Daniel and Teal'c watched him leave and exchanged a glance between them before following him out. "Jack, wait up." Daniel called to him.

O'Neill stopped, turning slowly.

"Jack, I know you feel responsible for Sam, for anyone left behind. But are you really up to going through with this?"

"Daniel, it's Carter. You know what she would do in my place. What she has done. I'm not leaving her on that damn planet. Her or Janet or Siler or any of them."

"I'm not questioning that, Jack. You know we want to get them home just as much as you. What I'm asking is; are you the right person to go?"

"Yes." His voice brooked no arguments. "I have to do this."

"Then, if you are going to do this, we're coming with you. I mean, that's the whole reason you called us back, right?"

"Well, that and the fact that I'll probably need your help fighting off Doc once she sees I'm AWOL from the infirmary. I figure that's your job, Danny."

"My job?"

"Keep Frasier occupied so she doesn't go for me with those honking needles." He grinned and left the two standing in the corridor.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow and then bowed. "I believe I am going to Kel'noreem now, Daniel Jackson."

**Chapter 4**

At precisely 1800 hours, the three met back in the control room completely dressed in field camouflage and with full backpack and weapons. The UAV had been readied and they dialed the address. All eyes watched as the feedback came through. They could see movement in what had been the city and what looked like a couple of campsites out near the edges of the foothills. Nothing was close enough to the StarGate to have heard them opening the event horizon.

"Sir?" O'Neill questioned.

"You have a go, Colonel. SG13 is waiting for you. Godspeed, Jack and bring them home."

"Yes, sir." He snapped a salute and they made their way through the Gate quickly, exiting in attack mode. There was nothing in the vicinity. "SG13, hide yourselves close to the Gate. Notify us if we start to have company."

"Jack, where do we start looking?"

"I spoke to some of the survivors, they told me about some caves they used to hide in years ago when they were at war with each other. They're off to the west about a click. That's where we're going to start." He motioned to Colonel Dixon. "If nothing happens before then, we'll contact you every other hour, on the hour. If you don't hear from us, get out of here."

"Yeah, O'Neill. That'll happen. We'll cover your six. Just go find them and let's get out of here. This place gives me the creeps."

Carter had been watching the StarGate all afternoon and into the evening. She saw the MALP come through as well as the UAV. Then she saw them. A grin touched her face as she recognized _him_. She went back inside the cave and called Janet over.

"SG1 and SG13 are here. I'm going down to meet them. You keep everyone quiet in here and get them ready to move out."

Janet nodded. "Sam, is Colonel O'Neill with them?"

"Yeah."

"I'm going to strangle that man. I told him not to get out of bed until I released him."

"And you expected him to obey you?"

"Not really. I should have known once we went missing, he'd be out and moving. How can you stand working with him day after day and not belting him at least once?"

"He's the best at what he does, Janet. And his reflexes are excellent."

"Oh, yeah. Like he'd ever lay a hand on you."

"I can only dream."

"Sam!" Janet laughed. "I didn't know you had it in you."

"Unfortunately, I haven't. But someday … there's always hope."

"Go. Get the guys before you get me to thinking too much."

"About the Colonel or about a certain archeologist?"

"_Sam_. Get going."

"Fine, I'll tell Daniel you're waiting for him."

"Samantha Carter! You do and I'll let the Colonel in on a few secrets I've learned on some of our girl's nights."

"Ok, ok. I'll keep silent if you will."

"Agreed. Now, get going."

Carter made her way down the side of the hill silently. She came to a fork at the bottom and waited, knowing the Colonel would be there soon. She saw them come into view, but had barely registered that there were only two of them before being grabbed from behind, her mouth covered. She flew into action, her elbow connecting where there should have been ribs. Her small yelp of pain as the elbow hit metal was muffled in the hand that still held her silent.

"Carter?"

She nodded, as she couldn't speak with his hand covering her mouth. He turned her around facing him and gave her a quick, hard hug before releasing her abruptly. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, sir. We managed to get to the caves when the Goa'uld returned."

Daniel and Teal'c had come up next to them. "Janet? Is she ok?"

"Yes, everyone is fine. We just couldn't get out. The Jaffa were looking everywhere. We had found more survivors, sir. We had just gotten them dug out when we saw the gliders."

"Why didn't you just run for the Gate? You weren't that far from it."

"The survivors we found were all children except for two elders who had stayed with them. There was no way they could run fast enough and there wasn't enough of us to carry them."

"Jack, Sam, do you think we could maybe get to the caves and then discuss this?"

Jack nodded and motioned for Sam to lead the way. When they got back, Sam went to check on the refugees, surprised to find that most of them had fallen asleep. The tiny infant that she had found and carried to the caves lay awake; it's eyes following any movement that crossed it. She stroked the cheek softly and turned back to the men.

"For some reason, they haven't been guarding the Gate. They've hardly even gone near it. But they've managed to stay between us and it." She reported. "With the 3 of you, we have enough for us to carry the kids and have at least two of us covering."

O'Neill nodded. "The problem is we have to be quiet. I know enough about kids to know that they don't stay quiet."

"You'd be surprised at these, Colonel. I haven't heard more that a whisper from any of them since we found them. Not even when we were running from the gliders."

"How long have they been asleep?"

"Since Sam went out to watch for you guys. About 4 or 5 hours, I'd say." Janet informed him. "I agree with Sam. I think they'll be fine, sir."

"Ok. I'm going to contact Dixon. If it's clear, we'll get moving." He went outside to make the contact and check around once more.

Daniel had stood off to one side since they had entered the cave. After a swift sweep of the dwelling when he first entered, his eyes remained on Dr Frasier. He moved towards her, touching her arm gently. "Janet, are you alright? You weren't injured or anything?"

"I'm fine, Daniel. Very glad to see you guys." She smiled at him her gentle smile reserved for special times. "Especially glad to see you." She told him quietly.

"Same here. I was so … worried when Jack told us about this."

She took his hand, squeezing gently which he returned and they just stood staring into each other's eyes until Jack returned. They broke contact quickly; glancing around to make sure their lapse hadn't been noticed. Teal'c was looking pointedly at the wall opposite him. Sam was looking at the ground, but they noticed her face was lit by a huge grin. Whether for them or for the Colonel, they weren't quite sure.

"Ok. Dixon says there's been some slight movement, but nothing too close. If we're going to do this, now's the time. Get the kids up and tell them they have to be quiet. Everyone pick one to grab and Teal'c and I will provide cover."

Preparations were made. Each adult took a child either by the hand or, if they were too young they carried them. O'Neill watched as Carter picked up the baby and enveloped it in her jacket again. She noticed him watching and shrugged. "It seems to comfort her."

"It would me." He grinned.

She finished settling the baby and picked up her P90. He nodded his approval and motioned for everyone to move out. Teal'c took point and O'Neill brought up the rear.

They made it to within sight of the Gate before any problems arose. A small contingent of Jaffa moved towards them unknowingly. The group hid, adults holding tightly to the children, trying to reassure them silently. It went well and the Jaffa were almost past them when one of the little ones sneezed. The Jaffa turned and fired into the brush, coming too close for comfort. SG1 returned fire.

"Doc, grab the kids and take off, we'll hold them here." O'Neill yelled across to her. She nodded and grabbed the hand of the little boy next to her. The others followed, running towards the Gate. "Dixon, open the Gate and send the code through. Frasier is on her way with the rest of them. We'll hold the Jaffa here as long as we can then we'll meet you there."

He got an affirmative from Dixon and heard the whoosh of the Gate opening. "Daniel, now you and Carter." Carter held both arms over the baby still in her jacket, but who was not so quiet now. She ran as fast as she could, keeping up with Daniel and helping him with the little boy whose hand he held. Suddenly, Sam felt a pain rip through her thigh and she fell, managing to twist so as not to land on the baby. Daniel stopped and started back for her. "Go, Daniel. Get him to the Gate."

Daniel hesitated and then grabbed the boy up, running towards the Gate again. Janet had seen Sam go down and passed off the child she carried to one of the guys of SG9. She ran towards her friend and was soon joined by Daniel as he too passed off the child in his care. The others had made it through or were in the process of going through. Dixon stood holding the Gate open and firing at the oncoming Jaffa. As Janet and Daniel reached Sam, she handed the baby to him. "Get her through the Gate." She told them.

"In a minute, Sam. I need to see your wound."

"There's not enough time, Janet. Just get her through."

"Doc. Go. I'll get Carter." O'Neill and Teal'c had reached them. "Daniel, take the kid." He pulled Sam to her feet, placing her arm across his shoulder and his across her back, supporting her. "Let's move people."

"Sir, leave me. You can't carry me and I can't make it in time."

"Shut up, Carter."

Daniel and Janet ran ahead with Teal'c attempting to cover both pairs of his friends. He turned upon hearing a shout from Janet and, without stopping, grasped her under his arm as she started to fall. He carried her this way, firing his staff weapon with the other hand, making it to the Gate and then turning to cover O'Neill and Carter. He handed Janet over to Dixon. She had apparently been hit in the side by a staff weapon and was barely conscious. Dixon got her through the gate and handed her over to the med team, then turned to wait for the others. Teal'c saw the Jaffa were getting closer to O'Neill and Carter and started back towards them. "O'Neill, you must hurry."

"Get back there." O'Neill yelled at Teal'c. He had not been able to get very far with Carter before his own leg had given way. He looked around quickly, sizing up the situation. Pulling some canisters from his vest he motioned to Carter to give up hers as well. He pulled the pin and tossed the grenades first and then the smoke bombs. He then drug himself, pulling Carter along with him as she tried to crawl on her good leg towards the covering brush and trees. Teal'c saw where he was going and moved again towards them, making it to their side. He was halted by O'Neill's voice over his radio.

"Teal'c, go on. Get through the Gate. We'll hide in the caves until you can come back or until we get a chance on our own to get through. Put down some more cover and they'll never know for sure we didn't make it through with you."

The large Jaffa hesitated. "I can get you through, O'Neill."

"That's an order, Teal'c."

Teal'c hesitated, torn with his concern for his friends.

O'Neill's voice came over the radio again. "Go on. You're the only one I trust to come back for us." He glanced out to the field. He threw the last canister towards the dissipating smoke causing another thick billow to swallow them from his sight.

Teal'c spoke into the radio. "I will be back." He paused for one more glance at where they had been before entering the blue substance.

**Chapter 5**

As Teal'c exited the Gate, he was bombarded by medics working on the refugees to make sure they were all uninjured. He heard Daniel's voice over the others.

"Janet! How badly …"

"We don't know yet, Dr. Jackson. We need to get her to the infirmary, STAT."

He nodded and moved to follow.

"Dr. Jackson. Where's Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter?"

He looked at the General uncomprehendingly. Teal'c stepped forward, answering the General for his friend. "They were forced to remain, General Hammond. Major Carter was wounded and O'Neill went back for her. He ordered me through the StarGate. He said I was to organize the rescue."

"Sir, may I go to the infirmary?"

"They'll be too busy in there for a while. I need you and Teal'c to debrief ASAP."

"Sir, I need to go … to see if Janet … Dr. Frasier …"

General Hammond looked at Daniel intently for a moment, then nodded. "Go ahead, but be back for debriefing in 30 minutes."

Daniel nodded absently as he ran from the room.

"Teal'c, how badly was Major Carter wounded?"

"I am unable to say for sure, General. She was unable to walk. O'Neill's leg gave way also. One of them I could have gotten through, neither would leave the other and I was ordered to come back. I must go and retrieve them. They are expecting me to bring back help."

"And you will, Teal'c, in due course. We need to determine the best way to handle this. Are we sure there are no other refugees on the planet?"

"None we could locate. There is only O'Neill and Major Carter."

"We'll get them back, son. We just have to come up with a feasible plan. We can't just run back through. There's no way of telling at this point what we're actually up against."

The Jaffa bowed regally. "Yes, General Hammond. I will be ready when the time comes."

"I know. They'll be fine. They've been in this situation more times than I like to remember. They're SG1." He was not sure if he were trying to reassure Teal'c or himself.

Daniel had run all the way to the infirmary, bumping into people along the way without really noticing them. He found Dr. Warner and grabbed his arm. "Janet … Dr. Frasier, how is she?"

"She's in surgery, Dr. Jackson. She took a staff blast to her side."

"In surgery? Who's operating?"

"I'm on my way in right now." He pulled his arm away from the younger man. "I have to get in there Doctor."

"Of course." Daniel could not meet the Doctor's eyes. "Is she going to be alright?"

"She's strong and healthy. The wound cauterized itself and it doesn't appear to have hit any vital organs. I'd give her a very good prognosis." He walked towards the OR, turning at the door. "I'll call you as soon as she's in recovery."

Daniel nodded his assent and went to the corridor where he sat quickly in one of the waiting chairs, his legs unable to support himself at the moment.

"Daniel Jackson, how is Dr. Frasier?" Teal'c sat next to his friend.

"She's in surgery, Teal'c. But Dr. Warner seems to think she'll be fine."

"That is indeed good news."

"Teal'c, back on the planet. You saved her. I don't know … Thanks." The young man met his friend's eyes solemnly. "Thank you."

"Dr Frasier is a valuable member of the SGC team and … a true lady of honor."

"She is." Daniel smiled. "She should be told more often how … special she is to … all of us."

"Indeed. Some more than others." Was the large man's response. "We should be getting to the debriefing, Daniel. The General needs our input to plan the rescue of O'Neill and Major Carter."

Daniel took one more look at the closed doors leading to the OR and nodded. "Of course. Dr. Warner said he'd let me … us … know when she was in recovery."

Daniel and Teal'c joined General Hammond, Colonel Dixon with his team and Colonel Reynolds with his team. "Dr. Jackson, Teal'c. If it is feasible for us to send through a rescue team right away, I want the two of you to go along with SG13 and SG16. I want to make sure there are enough of you to get Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter safely back without any further losses. We're waiting for the MALP to be readied and then we'll see exactly what it is we're up against."

It took another 15 minutes for Siler to have the MALP prepared and send it on its way. The General, Daniel, Teal'c, Colonel Dixon and Colonel Reynolds watched the monitors closely as the transmission was sent through to them.

"Oh my God. Where did they all come from?" Daniel asked no one in particular.

The monitors showed the StarGate was surrounded by several Jaffa, all heavily armed with staff weapons as well as 2 cannons aimed at the Gate. The one who appeared to be the Jaffa leader advanced towards the MALP and fired upon it, thereby ending their transmission. "The mission is on hold, gentlemen, until we can figure a way through their defenses."

They all turned to walk away, except for Teal'c. "General Hammond, could we not utilize a shock weapon or perhaps two would be more effective. Throwing them through the StarGate thereby immobilizing their troops until we could get through them?"

"We could if we had any. The Tok'ra and the Jaffa are the only ones I know of with any access to a supply of the things. And neither one of them is willing to supply us with any."

"Could not Jacob Carter be prevailed on to assist in his daughter's rescue? Or perhaps I could ask Bra'tac."

"It's worth trying. I'll try to contact Jacob. You have my permission to contact Master Bra'tac."

**Chapter 6**

"Dr Jackson contact Dr Warner." The announcement over the loud speakers caused Daniel to drop the book he was attempting to translate as he, again, ran to the infirmary.

"Is she ok?" He questioned before even fully inside the door.

"Yes, Dr. Jackson. She came through fine. She's still slightly sedated, but you may see her." He motioned to the other side of the room.

Daniel approached quietly, not wanting to disturb her, just needing to see she was, in fact, fine. Her eyes were closed and she appeared to be sleeping peacefully. He touched her hand needing the contact to reassure himself she was really here. He sat next to the bed, keeping her hand in his and watched her. The noises from the machines faded, he could hear her soft, gentle breathing. "Janet." He whispered. "I never knew, never realized …" He looked at her face quickly before returning his attention to the hand he held. Playing with her fingers, unconsciously, he continued; "When I saw you … when Dixon carried you through the gate … not knowing if you were alive or how badly injured, I … went numb." He grinned his little boy grin at her still sleeping form. "I speak 26 languages, but I couldn't even come up with a simple answer to the General's question. It didn't even register to me what he said. I just knew I had to get to you. I don't know how you feel or even if you think of me in that way, but I know … now … how I feel."

He looked again at her face, reaching to move a wave of her hair from her cheek. "Teal'c says you are 'a true lady of honor'. Teal'c always could say so much with a single turn of a phrase. I, on the other hand, know how to say the words 'I love you' in so many different languages and ways, but to explain to you exactly what I feel, words aren't enough."

He felt her hand tighten around his and his eyes met hers, now open. He watched as a smile lit her face. "I think you said it perfectly." She whispered.

He blushed and grinned. "You were supposed to be asleep."

"What, and miss all that?" Her voice was raspy. "Some water, please."

He jumped to do her bidding, returning with a cup and helped her to take a few sips. She smiled at him as she finished with the water. "Now, where were you?"

"I think," he sat the cup aside, "that is, I believe I was telling you how much you mean to me."

"I think the word love was mentioned."

"Yes, I believe it was." He licked his lips, his eyes darting around before setting again on her. "So, was there … anything you wanted to … I don't know … say to me?"

"Nothing comes to mind."

"Oh. Well, …ok." His confusion was mirrored on his face. He turned to leave.

"Daniel. There was one thing."

"Alllllright." He stretched out the word.

"I love you, too." She grinned.

"You … what? You do?"

"Yeah." Her grin widened. "Sorry about that. You're just too easy to 'get'."

"Yeah, well, I'll have to remember that about you. Jack keeps telling me you have a cruel streak. He calls you …"

"I know what the Colonel calls me. And, I'll have you know, it took me a while to earn that name. I'm rather proud of it."

He moved closer to her, slowly leaning down. "In case I didn't say it before, with all my rambling; I love you, Janet Frasier." And he placed a gentle but firm kiss against her lips. When he raised his head, she emitted a soft, satisfied sigh. His fingers encircled hers again as he sat back down. "Dr Warner says you're going to be fine. Up and about in a few days."

"A few days? I don't think so. I have to repair Colonel O'Neill's leg, again. And see to Sam."

He didn't say anything and refused to make eye contact.

"Daniel? Where are Sam and Jack?"

"They haven't made it back yet. They're still on the planet."

"But, I thought they were right behind us. Colonel O'Neill was helping Sam." She paused, processing. "It was his leg wasn't it?"

Daniel nodded. "Teal'c said it gave way when he tried to get Sam through."

"I knew it. Hard headed … when will that man learn to listen?"

"Janet, I don't think you should be getting upset. You just came out of surgery yourself."

"I'm fine. Don't worry. But I may box _his_ ears when he gets back."

"Box his ears?"

"Well, ok, maybe not box his ears. But he's going to get the biggest needle I can find."

"Ok. Note to self; never get on your bad side."

"Never mind. You'll do fine. The Colonel on the other hand … .Has a rescue attempt been made?"

"Not yet. We're waiting to hear from the Tok'ra or Jaffa about some shock weapons. When we rechecked the Gate with a MALP, the Jaffa had surrounded it."

"So, we don't know if Sam and Colonel O'Neill have been captured, or not."

"Not yet. But it's Sam and Jack. They're the best at what they do. And it's only been 1 day."

**Chapter 7**

They had managed to get back to the cave. It was slow work and painful for both, but the Jaffa had not seen them crawl off to the side through the smoke screen O'Neill had laid down.

That night, as he checked Carter's leg, he could see that it was not good. There was a higher than normal warmth feeding into his hand as he felt her forehead. She had fallen asleep, finally after drinking some water and refusing any food. She had said she was slightly nauseous at the time. He lay down next to her and tried to get some sleep himself. He knew they would need their strength in the coming days.

She woke him with her mumbling. He couldn't make out what she was saying. There was nothing he could do for her except give her a shot of antibiotics from his pack and Tylenol to try to bring down the fever. She had been burning up for the past day and a half. He forced water down her and kept by her side constantly. He managed a pain pill for his own leg and strapped the brace a little tighter.

The next day, about mid morning, she finally woke up. She still felt warm to him. He tried to force more water down her. She turned her head towards him, her eyes attempting to focus on his face. "Sir?"

"Yeah, I'm here, Carter."

"Sir?" She repeated. "Have to go."

"Not right now, Carter. Besides, there's no place to go."

She shook her head, grimacing at the pain. "No, sir. I have to _go_."

Comprehension lit his features. "Oh. _Go_." He glanced around the small area and motioned to a deeper corner. "How about over there?"

"Fine, sir." She attempted to get up, but fell back to a prone position. "Gonna need some help."

He nodded, lifting her off the floor and assisting her to stand, keeping his arm locked around her waist. He moved her to the designated area and leaned her against the wall. "Ah, Carter? How much help do you need?" He asked.

"I think I can manage from here, sir."

"Ok." He sounded very relieved. "I'll just go check the entrance. Make sure the cover is still in place. I won't be far and I'll be back to help you."

She nodded her agreement.

"Don't try to get back on your own." He ordered.

"Right, sir." She moved to unfasten her pants and he glanced once at her hands and then abruptly left. She allowed a small grin.

She managed to accomplish her task, leaning against the wall again for support as she refastened her pants. By holding to the wall, she managed to get almost back to her bedroll before the Colonel returned. He took one look at the paleness of her face and grabbed hold of her, preventing her from falling.

"Thank, Colonel." She managed to gasp.

"Damn it, Carter. Didn't I order you to wait til I got back?"

"I'm sorry, sir. Thought I could make it on my own."

He moved her to the blanket, sitting her up against the wall. "Do you think you could eat something?"

She nodded. "I think so."

He moved to his backpack pulling out a couple of the MRE's. "So, what do you want? We've got Macaroni and Cheese, chicken or ham. Unfortunately, whatever you choose will have to be eaten cold."

"They that close, sir?"

"Not right now. They've come close a few times while you were sleeping. But so far, the camouflage seems to be working. I don't think we should chance a fire, though."

She nodded her agreement. "Then, I guess I'll have the chicken."

"And as an appetizer," he handed her two tablets. "Tylenol."

"Yummy." She stated as she took the tablets.

She watched him as he moved about the cave, checking and rechecking the opening, going through the backpacks and weapons.

"Sir, you're limping."

"I am not."

"Yes sir, you are." She watched him as he avoided looking at her directly. "You weren't discharged from the infirmary were you?"

"Doc wasn't there."

"Dr Warner was."

"Frasier's my doctor. She wasn't there. Besides, she'd already said I'd be let out in a few days. It's been a few days."

"You came because of me. You could damage your leg even more. If you haven't already."

"Drop it, Carter. I came because we had to get those people out of the Goa'uld's hands. That's my job. You're military. You know we're all expendable."

"Of course, sir. I'm sorry." She watched him again in silence. "How are we on supplies?"

"We've got water for one more day. Food's about the same, if we're careful. Weapons … yours and mine are all we have. We're out of medicine and bandages."

"Are the Jaffa still looking for us?"

"I don't think so. They seem to be gearing up to leave. Maybe they decided we got away."

"Sir, why would they come back? That's not SOP for a Goa'uld."

"It would appear, they came for us, Carter. Someone leaked that SG1 would be here."

"They destroyed these people … to get us?"

"That's the story I was told."

"Oh my God. All these people. Our fault?"

"No." He was adamant. "Whoever this Goa'uld is, it's the one who did this." He watched her closely. Noticing how pale she had become, her eyes haunted "Carter, I told you this because we need to figure out who the Goa'uld is and why it wants us so badly. Snap out of it and move past it." He hated to inflict more pain on her, but he had to have her thinking logically and not emotionally.

She shook herself, straightening and looked into his eyes. "Yes, sir. I'm sorry."

"And stop apologizing." He grumbled.

"Sor … yes sir."

He moved to sit next to her as close as he dared, leaning against the same wall as she did. "Later, I'm going to go out and check things out. I want to see exactly where they are and what they're doing. Maybe I can find some water."

"There's a stream about ½ a click to the east of us. Janet and I saw it when we were bringing the others up here."

He nodded. "I'll take our canteens and fill them. How's the leg feeling?"

"Not too bad. I think I should be trying to walk on it. Get some strength back into it and the stiffness out."

"When I get back I'll help you walk around in here. I don't want you going outside until you're stronger."

"Ok."

"I mean it, Carter."

She smiled at him. "Yes, sir. I'll wait until you give the ok, unlike some patients."

"Sassy. No respect for rank." He moved closer, placing an arm around her shoulders. "Try to get some sleep." He felt her head nod her agreement and then he froze as she moved lower, settling her head against his chest and draping an arm across his abdomen. As her breathing evened out and he felt the tension leave her, he knew she had fallen asleep. He took the liberty, while she was sleeping to run his hand across her hair. It was as soft as it looked, even after all these days of not being washed. Without even realizing what he was doing, he placed a kiss on the top of her head and tightened his hold on her.

He waited until he knew she was completely asleep before attempting to move. He had to get them some water and maybe find them something to eat. He thought he might be able to chance a fire if he kept it far enough back in the cave. He laid her head against his bedroll and, taking one last look at her, moved slowly out of the cave, favoring his left leg.

**Chapter 8**

Sam felt fingers brushing across her cheek gently. She turned her head, opening her eyes with difficulty. Her CO's face swam before her. "Sir?" She questioned. Then it hit her and she tried to move away. "You're a Goa'uld!" She managed to crawl to the wall. She searched for her weapon which she knew had been next to her.

"Sam. It's ok. I won't hurt you." It was his voice, his face, his eyes. But she felt the creature in him.

He moved towards her and she frantically tried to move away but was blocked by the stone walls. Her eyes swept the room, seeing the 2 Jaffa she had not noticed at first. And someone else. He was lying in between the Jaffa, his face in the dirt. But she knew him; his body was as familiar to her almost as her own. She'd certainly watched him enough. She knew how his hair laid or didn't lay, but stood up all over his head, especially when he ruffled it after removing his hat.

Her eyes flew to the creature in front of her and back to him again. "Colonel O'Neill?"

The man on the ground groaned and tried to push himself up. The Jaffa pulled him to his knees and held him there. Their large hands on each shoulder kept him from moving until he saw Sam and the being in front of her. "Carter!" He pushed away from the Jaffa only to be hit in the back with a staff weapon. He fell, still trying to crawl towards her. The Jaffa hit him again and again.

"Stop! You're going to kill him!" She screamed and tried to get to him. She was prevented by the other one, the Goa'uld. He motioned for the Jaffa to stop their assault. They obeyed instantly and held the man between them. He sagged in their grip. His battered face seeking hers. "Carter?"

"Sir, I'm fine. I don't know what's going on, but don't antagonize them."

"Good advise, Jack. I would suggest you take it."

"Who are you?"

"D'uh. Colonel Jack O'Neill."

"You came through the mirror."

"Regardless, I _am_ Jack O'Neill."

"He's a Goa'uld, sir." Carter informed him as she pulled herself to her feet using the wall as support. "I can sense it in him."

"Look, why don't we go back to my ship where we can all be more comfortable."

"I think we'll pass if you don't mind. Carter and I would just as soon go back through the Gate and home."

"Follow my orders and _you_ may get to go home. Samantha will be staying with me, though." He tried to trace her cheek, but she twisted away from him. Her eyes blazed at him.

He smiled softly at her. "Sam. You don't know how much I've missed you." He grabbed her face roughly. "But, you will."

She tried to pull away from him but his strength was more than a match for her especially in her weakened state. He pulled her up against him, his hand not leaving her face and kissed her roughly. She squirmed and fought him, to no avail. The other O'Neill fought against the Jaffa holding him but was unable to break free.

The Goa'uld finally released her and she stared at him. She wiped her hand across her mouth and spat on the ground. It only made the being laugh. The sound was strange to her. Her O'Neill, the real one, didn't laugh out loud much. Another reminder that this was not the Colonel. He pulled a healing device from a pocket in his robe and motioned for her to sit again. "It will make your walk so much easier."

She stood defiantly.

"Do it, Carter." came the order from her Colonel.

She allowed the being to heal her leg, realizing it only enhanced their ability to escape.

"It's done. Let's go."

"Him too."

"I don't think so." The being motioned to the Jaffa to carry O'Neill out. He took Sam's arm roughly. "Now, let's move, unless you want _him_ to suffer my anger."

She followed them out of the cave and back to the city. He led them to a set of rings and they were soon on his ship. He had the Jaffa take Jack to a holding cell and pulled Sam along the corridors. She found herself in a large room, elaborately furnished.

"Please, feel free to use anything you find in the room. It's all yours." He told her.

"I don't know who you think I am. But I don't know you."

"You know him."

"Of course."

"Then you know me. I'll explain it all over dinner." He turned and headed out the door only to stop partially through. "Use one of the dresses from the closet. You picked them yourself."

"Are you insane? I've never been here. I'm from Earth. I'm not whoever you think I am."

He stormed back across to her. The back of his hand met her cheek with force. "Don't ever call me that." He breathed deeply attempting to bring himself back under control. "You're Samantha Carter, I'm Jack O'Neill. That's all you need to know for now. Dress nicely, your friend's life depends on how well you behave." And with that, he closed the door.

She heard the lock click into place and turned around slowly. She waited for only a moment, to make sure he wasn't coming back before hurrying to search the room. Looking for a way out, a weapon, anything that would help her get to the Colonel and get away from whatever the creature was planning.

It took her the better part of an hour to go through the room completely, coming up empty on another exit or anything that could have been used as a weapon. She turned quickly, hearing the door unlock and open slowly. A young girl, carrying a large pail of water entered.

"I am Tiaa. How may I serve you, my goddess?"

"Whoa. I am _not_ a goddess."

"Not yet. My lord tells me I am to serve you and when you again become his queen, I shall be 1st servant to the highest."

"Sorry to disappoint you Tiaa. I'm not going to be his queen. Especially if that means what I think it does." She withheld a shiver.

"May I help you to dress for dinner, my goddess."?

"Stop calling me that. Carter, you can call me Carter."

"It is not permitted. My lord Geb tells me I am to have you dressed decently for dinner and to tell you if you resist, your friend will suffer."

"Can you take me to him? My friend?"

"You will see him at dinner. My lord, Geb has decreed that he shall be there. If you do all you are told."

Carter processed this and gave a small nod. "Ok, fine. I'll dress for dinner. But I can do it myself, thanks."

"I will abide here until you are finished in case my goddess needs my services."

"Fine, whatever." Carter opened up the door to the wardrobe and began pulling out outfits. "You've got to be kidding." She said to herself.

Each outfit was more revealing than the previous one. She finally settled on one that covered at least most of her, allowing for movement by using intermingled gold and silver scarves as the skirt. She kept pulling on the top, hoping to cover a little more by doing so. It did not help. Her midriff was bare, but she covered it using more scarves she found as a large belt and one draped across her shoulders as a shawl. Tiaa moved to help her adjust a headdress she insisted Carter must wear in public.

"Ok, I'm ready." Carter was anxious to see Colonel O'Neill - her Colonel O'Neill. If she had to put up with the other's presence to do so, she could manage. Hopefully they would have at least a few moments alone together to plan an escape.

She was brought into a huge room, made up to be some formal hall of some kind. Tiaa led her in and then left, closing the door behind her. She saw Colonel O'Neill off to one side on a raised area. He was chained between two pillars, lying on the cold metal floor of the ship. She rushed over to him.

"Sir." She touched him gently. "Sir, are you alright?"

His eyes opened slowly and with difficulty. "Been better." He blinked several times trying to focus. "Carter? You're out of uniform."

"Yes, sir." She agreed as she moved her hands over him, trying to determine how badly he had been hurt. He had apparently been beaten again once they had been separated. He spoke through a split lip. His jaw was bruised and he appeared very disoriented.

"No, really. You're out of uniform."

She gently touched his swollen jaw. She heard someone enter and turned to face them, her eyes blazing with her fury. "Where's the brace. Give it back."

"Touching to see how much she cares for me." Was the reply.

"I'd just as soon nail your carcass to the wall, snakehead."

Her Colonel grinned, causing a new trickle of blood to seep from his lip.

The being lowered his head, when he raised it back to stare at them, the eyes glowed. His voice, now that of the Goa'uld. "I am Geb. You will honor me and you will become my queen in her stead."

"Her? Who?"

"The other. Samantha Carter in _his_ reality. She was host to my queen Nut."

"You want Carter to be host for a snake? Not gonna happen." O'Neill managed to croak out. "You slimey, overdressed, snake infested …"

"Not even to save her world?" The other cut in. "And you."

"If you _are _from an alternative universe, and you came through the mirror, you destroy our world, you destroy yours."

"But there are so many worlds in the Universe from which to choose. Besides, I think you'll do it … for him."

"What exactly do you want?"

"Carter!"

"Just asking, sir. We don't know what the deal is yet."

"It doesn't matter. You don't deal with Goa'ulds." He glanced at her attire. "Or is there something you're not telling me, Major."

"No, sir. You know as much as I do."

"You're out of uniform."

"So you've said, sir. I had no choice."

She noticed he was having trouble focusing and moved back to his side again. She touched his shoulder gently, drawing his eyes back to hers.

"Hey, Carter."

"Yes, sir." She spoke gently.

"Don't feel too good here. Think I'll … pass out …" Which he then did.

She turned to the being who was watching them and smiling. The Goa'uld had apparently retreated again, turning control over to the host.

Her eyes and voice were cold as she approached him. "Help him."

"That's up to you." He held up the healing device. "You've carried a symbiote inside you before. You know how to use it."

Her eyes swept the device and then went back to her Colonel. "What do you want me to do?"

"We make a deal. I'll give you the chance to help him, _if_ you do what I say."

"What? I let you put a snake in my head?"

"Eventually. That will happen regardless. I have some other things in mind for now."

Sam drew in a quick breath.

He grinned further. The grin she loved so much was a travesty on this being's face. "Not that. Not yet. When I return to my reality, you will come with me and you will be my queen. Along with _everything_ that goes with that honor." He motioned towards her. "Let's play a game. I make a request. You comply, you get a reward. You fight me and I'll see that your O'Neill pays for it. Simple."

"What do I have to do?"

"First, a simple dinner. Pleasant company, conversation. Let's get to know one another better. We'll be spending a long time together."

"And if I do this? You'll let me use the healing device on him?"

He nodded and motioned towards the elaborately set table. She took one more glance at her Colonel, who was still unconscious, squared her shoulders and went to sit at the table.

"Nice." Was the being's response.

**Chapter 9**

Carter had managed to sit through the dinner with the being. Her eyes kept turning towards her Colonel who had not awakened. She tried to keep her mind on what he was saying and tried to answer him back. She did not want to antagonize him and she knew he would not allow her to help the Colonel if she did not please him. It was hard for her to sit and dine with this creature and to know her own Colonel was getting progressively worse. She managed to play the game he decreed through the long, drawn out dinner. Finally, he rose, extending his hand to her, she held back.

"The healing device." She told him. "You said I could use it on him after dinner."

"I did." He returned his hand to his pocket and withdrew the device. He did not hold it out to her, but held it close against himself. "Come get it."

Her eyes flew to his, seeing only the coldness that had somehow helped her to get through the interminable dinner. She glanced back at her O'Neill as she heard a moan from him. "Please. You said …"

"Come and get it." He repeated.

She moved towards him and reached out her hand. He grabbed her arm, pulling her against him. "You will continue to do as I say."

It was not a question, but she nodded. "Please, let me help him."

He waited, the cold smile back on his face. She looked into the chocolate orbs that she loved so well, trying to find even a spark of sanity in their depths. There was none.

"Please, my lord, may I help him?"

"Very good." He told her and handed her the device, releasing her arm in the process. "You have 5 minutes. After which, he will be returned to his cell."

She nodded, grabbing the device and fitting it on her hand as she hurried over to her CO. "Colonel, just relax. I'm going to try to help you."

"Carter?"

"Yes, sir. It's me. Just relax."

"No snake?"

"Not yet, sir."

"Don't let him."

"Hopefully, it won't come to that. Now, just be still and let me work this thing."

He fell silent, his eyes held firm on her face as she concentrated. He could feel strength flowing back into his body. The pain in his leg eased, as did the rest of his body.

"Enough." The being approached and took the device from her. "Take him to his cell. And watch him closely."

Two very large Jaffa, both equal in size to Teal'c took hold of his arms and pulled him from the room. He was able to catch Carter's eye and nodded at her. Sending her a message that he was healing.

The other one pulled her to her feet. "Samantha."

"Don't call me that." She protested.

"You really are beautiful, Samantha. He hasn't ever said that to you, has he."

"He's my CO. Of course he would never say anything like that. And if you don't know that, your universe must be vastly different."

"Yeah. It is. In my world, the Goa'uld have taken over. I was allowed to become one of them. Along with my Samantha Carter. She was my queen. The most beautiful of all queens."

"How did she die?" She hoped to keep him talking to learn everything she could to help them escape. And to keep his mind off other matters.

"She was murdered. Assassinated by a traitor. Fortunately, we were able to save the symbiote. That which was my queen."

Sam knew that it was the Goa'uld now speaking. "You appear to share this body. Most Goa'ulds don't allow their host such freedom. Are you Goa'uld or Tok'ra?"

"You would compare us to those traitors. Weak, pathetic. We allow our host to appear only when it serves us. You know, he is actually, quite insane. His mind could not accept the loss of his Carter."

"Why don't you get another host?"

"He amuses me. As soon as you have become our queen once more, I will overtake the body and he will no longer be."

"And he knows this?"

"He knows only what I wish for him to know." He turned to leave the room. "You may return to your room. And do not fear, Major Carter. I do not wish to have your body until my queen is in control of it."

"What about him?"

"He will do as I tell him."

"Why haven't we left the planet? You have what you came for."

"Not entirely, but we soon will."

"Lord Geb." She called to after him. "Would it be alright if I checked on Colonel O'Neill before I retired? To make sure he's alright?"

"Perhaps I will allow you to see him tomorrow." His eyes glowed again. "If you continue to please us."

**Chapter 10**

She was woke by Tiaa the next morning, having tossed and turned most of the night trying to come up with a plan to get them out of Geb's hands.

"My Goddess, it is time to prepare for your morning meal with our lord Geb."

"Your lord maybe, not mine."

"My Goddess! It is blasphemous!"

"Whatever." She sat up and then moved to the table where the girl had poured some water into a bowl. Splashing the cool wetness on her face, she forced herself to alertness. "Has he said anything about when I can see Colonel O'Neill again?"

"It is not lord Geb's manner to tell me of his plans." The girl laid out an outfit while she spoke. "I think, if it pleases you, that you could wear this one today."

"Whatever." She repeated. She hurried through dressing, anxious to find out about Jack. She did stop long enough to drape the few extra scarves around her waist and shoulders again.

She was led to the same hall as the evening before. Jack was already there, again chained between the pillars. He seemed worse than the night before. "Sir? Didn't the device help?"

"Yeah, the pain. I just need a little something to eat or at least some water."

"They haven't fed you?" She moved quickly to the laden table and took one of the glasses of water and a large chunk of bread. "Here. This should get you started. You can't eat or drink too much right now, it'll only make you feel worse." She moved the glass to his lips only to have it shattered in her hand as the beam shot across the room from the being's hand.

"Have you forgotten our deal?"

"You said I could help him if I did what you said."

"I said you could use the device on him."

"He'll starve if he doesn't get something."

"Well then, we'll have to see how well you behave as to whether or not he'll get it then, won't we?"

"Fine. What do you want now?"

"Again. A nice meal and conversation."

"In exchange, I can feed him and give him water?"

"Agreed."

She turned back to her Colonel. "Sir. Just hold on for a few minutes. I'll see that you get food and water before I leave this room again." She wiped the glass off of him, not able to look directly at his face.

"Carter. Don't have to do this."

"Yes, sir. I do." She finally managed to raise her eyes to his. "It will be fine."

She hurried over to the table and sat, waiting for the Goa'uld to join her."

He laughed again at her expression and movements. "I can't believe that you two have not crossed that line in this universe. And I guess no one else is aware of your feelings for your CO. Probably not even him."

"That is not open for discussion."

"Actually, Samantha, it is. If that's what I want to discuss. Unless you want him to do without for another day."

She looked up at him. "Please, forgive me."

He shrugged and sat down opposite her. "This time."

The creature took his time at the meal, taking pleasure in describing each item placed before them in great mouth-watering detail. Sam took deep breaths and bit her tongue several times in an attempt to control her temper. Finally, the meal was at an end. She looked over at the Colonel and then back at the being.

He held her gaze, grinning evilly. "How about we go for a nice long walk around my ship?"

"You said …"

"Just kidding." He laughed at her expression. "Go ahead; give him some food and water. Afterwards, Tiaa will bring you to me."

Sam waited only until he had crossed the threshold before loading a plate with fruit, bread and cheese. She took a large goblet and filled it with water. Kneeling beside Jack, she touched his shoulder to waken him. "Sir. Here, drink this." She held the goblet to his parched lips, allowing him only a few sips at a time. "You ready to try some food?"

He nodded and she fed him a few bites. Alternating between the food and the water, he managed to eat most of what she allowed him. "I'll get more soon. I don't want to make you sick from eating too much at once."

He nodded. "Feeling better already." His eyes moved over her face and body again, noticing the bruise on her cheek. "Carter … what is he … what have you had to do?" He wasn't sure he really wanted to hear it.

"Surprisingly little so far, sir." She glanced at the closed door before proceeding. "He has insisted I wear these clothes, if you can call them that, and that I share the meals with him. The Goa'uld, Geb, insists that he will not …" She paused, unsure of how to continue.

"He hit you." He motioned to the bruise on her cheek.

She nodded. "He apparently didn't like it pointed out that he's insane."

"Carter, if the opportunity comes, you get out of here."

"I'm not leaving you, sir."

"That's an order, Major."

"I know that. I'm still not leaving without you."

He put on his Colonel face and opened his mouth to speak.

"Court martial me when we get back, sir."

"You bet your ass I will. I've got to get a uniform with rank on it."

She grinned. "You must be feeling better."

"What do we know, if anything?" He questioned.

"He wants me for a host to his queen. Apparently, I was in the alternate universe. And we're on his ship, but we haven't left orbit."

"Why is he waiting around?"

"He's waiting for something or someone."

They were interrupted by Tiaa entering, "My master has stated you are to come to him."

"I'd better go." She told Jack. "I'll see you as soon as I can and try to get you some more food and water."

"Just watch your six, Major. I know he is."

**Chapter 11**

That evening Carter came prepared. She had dressed to his specifications, knew she had to sit through the dinner and attempt to converse with the being. It was very hard, seeing this travesty in her Colonel's face and body, with the insanity that showed in his eyes. He was volatile. Easy going one minute and tense and prepared to strike the next. She held on to the thought that the Goa'uld was actually in control and "he" wanted her intact.

The host had been getting more and more personal with her. Touching her arms, running a hand down her cheek. She never thought she'd pray for a Goa'uld to control a host, but she did now. At least Geb was sane.

Tonight, "O'Neill" seemed to want to flaunt his superiority over her Colonel and herself. He took more liberties with her, knowing the Colonel was unable to do anything but watch helplessly. She was too afraid of what he would do to him if she protested too much and so forced herself to hold her natural reactions. She made it through the dinner and was about to ask for food and water for Jack when the being abruptly pulled her to her feet. He moved closer to the dais that the Colonel was chained to, pulling her in front of him. He held her tightly against his body, her back to his chest. He draped his arm around her throat, not too tightly, but enough to where she was unable to move away.

"We're going to be leaving soon, O'Neill. For payment for your meal tonight, I've decided you should see what you're going to be missing. What you've deprived yourself of for so long."

His hand moved slowly down one arm to her waist where he removed the extra scarf she had used to cover her midriff. His other arm stayed around her throat. His hand moved up to her face, holding it still. She took a chance and looked at the Colonel. His eyes were black, unreadable and as they met hers, he held her gaze.

Another scarf followed the first, this one the one she used to cover her over exposed breasts. Two more followed the others to the floor, revealing her legs and hips. Jack's eyes never left hers and she tried to draw on the strength he was sending her. The being apparently tired of the non-reaction he was getting and became bolder. His free hand roamed across her body freely. Touching her breasts, stomach and moving still lower. Carter's eyes watered and she blinked, losing contact with his eyes. She closed her eyes and bit her lip to keep from crying out as his hands fondled her roughly. His hand went further still and, using his leg to force her's apart, his hand slipped in between her legs. A tear slipped between her tightly closed eyelids.

"Open your eyes." The being ordered.

A whimper escaped but then she heard "his" voice. "Carter." He spoke softly. "Open your eyes, Major. Look at me." He ordered.

She slowly opened them, connecting with him again. Her face betrayed the anguish she was going through. She was afraid of the disgust she would see in his face, but there was none there. He forced her, through strength of will, to stare directly at him, throwing her a lifeline to hold onto.

"Beautiful, isn't she? So desirable. And now, lost to you forever." The being laughed. "Should have taken advantage of what was in front of you." He turned her to face him, pinning one arm behind her and forcing her to press against him. "Your loss, my gain." He told the other man.

His other hand grabbed a handful of hair and jerked her face to his, pressing his lips against her, hard and bruising. She tried to fight against the onslaught, but that just seemed to excite him more. He pulled her up harder against him, his lips trailing to her throat where he sucked on the soft flesh leaving bruises on the white skin.

"Carter, don't fight him." Was the order given and she tried to obey, tears flowing freely now as he reclaimed her mouth. He used his hand against her cheeks to open her mouth to him as he forced his entry into the warm cavern. His tongue thrusting and exploring. She could feel the hardness of his arousal pushing against her stomach. He finally released her mouth to pursue his previous path along her jaw and throat.

"Please, Lord Geb." She managed to whisper.

She was suddenly pushed away, falling from the force. The being stood in front of her, his breathing coming in hard gasps. She saw the battle within him. It took only moments, but the Goa'uld finally succeeded in recovering control.

"Give him some food and water. Then go to your chambers." He turned and left quickly without another word. The two Jaffa flanking him moved to stand at the door, barring any attempt at escape had she even been able to consider it.

She moved quickly to get the Colonel's food and water in case the Being returned. She wiped the wet streaks from her face quickly and knelt next to him. She refused to meet his gaze, concentrating on pulling the pieces into manageable portions.

"Carter."

"Yes, sir." Her voice was broken. And she still refused to look in his face.

"Major." He tried again.

"You should eat, sir. He may decide to come back."

"Samantha, look at me." His voice was soft.

Her eyes turned to his; he could read the fear, the tenseness and the shame. "Sam, you didn't do anything wrong. He was using you to get to me. Don't let him shame you."

"I … I couldn't … sir, if I'd fought him …"

"He would have done worse. It's ok." He moved his arms as close together as the chains allowed. "Come here." He told her, his hand stroking her hair gently. She allowed the comfort only for a short time before pulling away, though it was the last thing she wanted to do.

"Sir, we need to get some food and water in you before he comes back."

"That can wait. Are you ok?"

She nodded and attempted a smile. "I will be when we get out of this place." She held a bite to his lips. He ate as much as he could and drank the goblet of water.

"Carter, you have to get out of here."

She shook her head, "Sir, I told you, I won't leave you. We go together or not at all."

He read the determination in her face. "Then that's what we do. SG1 should be searching for us by now. We'll get out of here, Carter. That's an order."

"Ordering us to survive worked in Antarctica."

"Yes it did and it's going to work here. Sam, we will get out." He noticed the guard's movement. "Time to go." They pulled him up by the chains and led him from the room, motioning for her to follow as he was taken to her cell and she to her room.

**Chapter 12**

Teal'c and Daniel watched the monitors faithfully, waiting for an answer from Jacob or Bra'tac. It had been two days since the messages for help went out.

"If we don't get to them soon…" Daniel fretted. "They could already have killed them."

"I do not believe they were captured only to be killed, Daniel Jackson."

"Then why?"

"If Colonel Maybourne was speaking the truth, the goal was to capture SG1."

"You think they're waiting for us?"

"I do not know."

"What if they go back through the mirror?"

"General Hammond has sent several guards to the mirror at Area 51. Colonel O'Neill saw to its security before we went through the StarGate."

Suddenly, the huge circle came to life, turning and locking on the chevrons.

"Incoming wormhole." Tech Sgt Davis announced.

The General hurried down the stairs. "Do we know who it is?"

"Not yet. There. It's the Tok'ra, sir."

"Open the iris."

He and the remaining SG1 members hurried to the Gate room to meet the arrival. Jacob Carter stepped through the event horizon. He was dressed in black from head to toe with a long, flowing cape falling from one shoulder to brush against the ramp as he walked towards them.

"I'm sorry it took so long to get back to you George, I was on an assignment and they had to track me down. What's the emergency?"

"Jacob, come with me. Teal'c, Dr Jackson you come along too."

"Teal'c, Daniel. Good to see you both again. Where's Sam and Jack?"

"That's why you were called, Jacob. We've got a situation here. And it's bad."

"Oh my God. They didn't, did they? The two of them? Sam's career …"

"No, Jacob. It's nothing like that." General Hammond was quick to reassure.

"Of course, I don't know what came over me."

"Sam and Jack are trapped on P3X335. We sent Sam in with a rescue team approximately 5 days ago. An unknown Goa'uld had practically destroyed the planet and everyone on it. We sent a med team to assist. The next thing we know, the refugees are pouring through. Sam, Dr Frasier, Sgt Siler and 2 assistants were unable to get back through with the others. They had found another small group of survivors, mostly very small children and were unable to get back through the Gate before they had Jaffa swarming everywhere. We were able to get a second rescue team through a short time later due to the Jaffa concentrating elsewhere than the Gate area. They were able to get everyone through except Sam. Apparently, Sam was injured on the way to the Gate, we don't know how extensively. Jack stayed behind with her."

Jacob had sat through the narrative without interruption. "There's been no further attempt? No word?"

"The Jaffa have effectively barricaded the Gate from any attempt."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Teal'c thinks if we could send through a couple of the shock weapons, it would immobilize the Jaffa long enough to get through. We plan on sending Teal'c, Dr Jackson, and SG units 13 and 16."

Jacob nodded his understanding. "And you need me to get the weapons." He paused, his head slightly tilted. "Selmak is reminding me of the Tok'ra's unwillingness to share their technology."

"We're not asking for the technology. We need two of the weapons themselves." The General argued. "All I care about, at this point in time, is getting my people home without any further losses. This plan appears to fit the bill."

"Agreed. I'm not arguing with you, George. That's my daughter out there. Selmak agrees. Send me back; I'll try to get hold of some. No promises, but one way or the other, I'll be back within a few hours."

Jacob went back through the Gate and the three men sat waiting for an answer. Roughly four hours later, they got the signal again. This time, Jacob came through with Bra'tac. The two hurried to the briefing room without waiting to be greeted as soon as the security was told to stand down.

"We were able to acquire two devices." Bra'tac informed them. "Jacob Carter came to me on Chulak and explained the situation. I had not yet received your message, my friend."

"Thank you Bra'tac and you Jacob. Let's get the teams up here and get this plan in motion."

The group assembled quickly.

"So, we send the devices through and then the teams. SG13 and SG16 will send the captured Jaffa back through the Gate to us. We'll interrogate them to find out what we can, but, in the meantime, SG1 and SG13 will attempt to locate the Colonel and Major. Check the caves they hid in first. SG16 will secure the Gate for your return. Everybody straight?"

There were nods and affirmations.

"Bra'tac and I will join SG1 on this." Jacob informed them.

"We've doubled the guard on the mirror and had it transported from Nellis. Just in case they try to get back to it."

"We don't know for sure what we're dealing with here, people, so proceed with extreme caution. Goals are: Priority; get Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter home. Secondary goal is to capture, hopefully alive, whoever is behind this."

The teams broke to suit up and arm themselves. Daniel was moving along behind Teal'c and the others. Janet waited and as each passed, she gave them an encouraging smile. Daniel stopped next to her, motioning Teal'c on. "Catch up in a minute."

"Daniel." She didn't know how to continue.

"Don't' worry, Janet. We'll bring them home. As Jack always says, "piece of cake."

"You know, I'm always worried when we have teams off world, but I was able to keep it under control. Now …" She touched his face. "I'm terrified."

He smiled gently. "I've more reason to come back now then I've ever had." He looked around and then pulled her into an empty doorway. Pulling her against him tightly, he kissed her. His tongue entering and exploring. She returned the kiss holding onto his shoulders tightly.

"Ok, lover boy. Time to ship out." Dixon's voice intruded. "Sorry Docs, but it's showtime."

Daniel loosened his hold on her and placed his forehead against hers for a quick instant. "I love you, Janet."

"I love you, too." She whispered to his retreating form.

"Gentlemen, you have a go. Good luck and Godspeed." The iris opened, the event horizon whooshed and Teal'c and Bra'tac sent the shock weapons through. All rescue members held their place until Bra'tac nodded and ran through. The others followed close behind.

**Chapter 13**

The shock weapons had taken out most of the Jaffa. The few remaining put up a fight but were quickly overtaken. As soon as they had them under control, they sent the prisoners to the SGC and SG9 secured the Gate. Dixon led his team and SG1 through the brush according to Daniel's directions and they soon found the caves.

"Looks like they at least made it this far." Dixon noted the used bandages, medicine wraps and MRE packs in the corner.

Teal'c knelt to examine the ground, as did Bra'tac. "At least two people. But over there, by the entrance, Jaffa. Two of them. They drug something or someone between them."

"Ok, so … where from here? The city?" Daniel asked.

"A Goa'uld would not stay in the city it had destroyed. It would seek the comfort of it's own chambers. Most likely, there is a ship. From the amount of activity at the StarGate, and in the city, it is probably still in orbit."

"Why?" Daniel inquired. "Why would they stay if they got what they wanted?"

"Possibly because they _don't_ have everything they wanted." Jacob intervened.

"You mean us? The rest of SG1?"

"Your reputations precede you, Daniel. It's widely known that if one of SG1 is in danger, the rest will soon follow."

"So, it's simple. We let them know we're here and when they show up to take us, you guys take them."

"Better idea. Let's stay together, find the rings to get up to the ship and take _it_." Was Dixon's suggestion.

"How do we use the rings if we can't contact the ship to get a lock?"

"One of the Jaffa we sent to SGC has to have some way of contacting them."

"And they would help us … why?"

"Because, if they don't, I'll shoot them." Dixon explained in the same tone.

"General Hammond would never allow …"

"They don't know that." Dixon informed him.

"Besides, if that doesn't work, the Tok'ra have our own methods."

"Ok." Daniel was torn. He wanted to get Sam and Jack back, of course, but …

"It's not torture I'm talking about, Daniel." Jacob reassured him. "We have devices, remember the Za'tarc and the memory buttons?"

Daniel nodded. "Hard to forget them."

"Ok, standing around here, jawing about it, ain't getting it done. Let's move out. Back to the Gate." Dixon ordered.

The Jaffa awoke to find himself strapped to a bed, surrounded by four very large, armed marines, not to mention Teal'c. Janet stood off to one side, but still in view as she picked up one needle after another, discarding them until she reached the one she wanted; a very large one. She picked it up and inserted it into a vial of liquid. "Ok, General, I'm ready when you are." She told the man standing next to her.

The Jaffa's eyes quickly flitted about the room, stopping on Teal'c as he stepped forward. "Jaffa, I am Teal'c. Do you know of me?"

The Jaffa nodded and then found his voice. "Teal'c, once First Prime of Apophis. Now Sho'va to our people."

"Sho'va to Apophis and all Goa'ulds like him, but not to our people. You have the opportunity to renounce your false god and help us to locate our friends and allies of your own free will."

"I will not betray my god, Lord Geb."

"Geb?" Daniel questioned. "As in The Great Cackler? God of the Earth, husband to Nut"

"You have heard of him." The Jaffa spoke proudly.

"Only in a very obscure way. His wife, Nut, actually was more infamous."

"We shall soon have our queen back."

"Back? Did she go somewhere?"

"The host who had the honor of carrying our queen was assassinated. We have obtained another and our queen will rule beside Lord Geb once more."

"That must be why they wanted Sam. I wonder why it was so important that she be the one?"

"She is who Lord Geb chose. None would do but the Tauri, Carter. He did so decree."

"Do you know how to get up to the ship?" Daniel asked.

"Of course." The Jaffa returned.

"Would you take us?" The others looked at Daniel questioningly. "Worth a shot." Was his response.

"I will take the one called Daniel Jackson. It is he my master ordered us to bring to him. I will take no other Tauri or Sho'va."

All eyes turned again to Daniel. He met each with confusion, returning to the Jaffa with a frown. "And, why would you take me and no one else?"

"My master has ordered it." Was explanation enough for the Jaffa.

"He is of low rank. His master would not have explained anything to him." Bra'tac spoke.

"And, no mention of bringing Teal'c, the Sho'va to him?" Daniel asked. "Sorry Teal'c, no offense."

"None taken, Daniel Jackson."

"I will answer no more questions, Tauri."

"That's ok. I think you've told us enough for now." Daniel motioned to the group to follow him out. "Guys, I think I have an idea."

**Chapter 14**

Daniel waited at the end of the ramp with Teal'c and Bra'tac for the others to meet up with them. Dixon and Reynolds and their teams soon joined them.

"We ready?"

"Not yet, we're missing one person."

The doors opened and Jacob Carter stepped out, wearing the uniform of one of Geb's Jaffa. The emblem had been painted on his forehead.

"Now, we're ready."

"How do we know they won't recognize him?" Dixon motioned to Jacob.

"I'm wearing the lowest ranking Jaffa's clothing. It's doubtful I'll even get close to the Goa'uld. But the point is to get Daniel up there and get the signal device on him once he's been searched already."

"I see a lot of holes in this plan."

"Maybe, but as long as we get on the ship, the rest is up to you guys. Do what you do best." Daniel explained. "Unless you can think of a better way to get aboard."

"I'm just saying it's chancy."

Daniel shrugged and nodded.

"Then let's do it."

They exited the Gate and hurried to the outskirts of the city. The second UAV they had sent through had picked up the readings for the rings once Jacob shown them what to search for. Jacob and Daniel moved into position and Jacob activated the rings, which took them up to the ship. Once on board, they scouted the area and then signaled for the others to come up. It took two more trips to get all of the rescue team aboard. They hid in the nearest storage room while Jacob took Daniel forward. They were met by another Jaffa. who was apparently of a much higher rank than the one whose identity Jacob had assumed.

"Lord Geb is with occupied at the moment. Take the prisoner to a security cell and I will alert our master."

Jacob led Daniel into a small antechamber and left him after handing the signaling device to him. Daniel looked around and then moved to the door. He pushed the buttons to open it, but either the sequence was different on this ship or someone had shut the controls down. Either way, apparently, he could only wait. He didn't have long. The doors opened and Jack walked in.

"Jack? … Are you all right? Where's Sam?"

"All in good time, Danny." O'Neill walked up to the younger man and grinned. Then he swung his fist, connecting with the archeologist's jaw and sending him flying backwards across the room. "That felt good."

"What the hell's the matter with you, Jack?" Daniel sat up, rubbing his jaw and wiping the line of blood from his lip. "What was that for?"

"That, was just the beginning of the price you will pay."

"Price? … For what?" He watched warily as O'Neill approached himand squatted in front of him.

The Being's eyes glowed "The price for trying to destroy my queen." He grabbed the front of Daniel's jacket, pulling him to his feet.

"I'm assuming you're Geb."

"Your alternate counterpart's feeble attempt cost us the host I had chosen. But my queen survives. I have tried to explain to our host that you are not the actual one. But he desires revenge and since the Daniel Jackson in our universe escaped; you shall have to suffice."

His voice went back to normal and he placed an arm around Daniel's shoulders. "He prefers to be called _Lord_ Geb." He moved them towards the doorway. "You know, I expected you a lot sooner. Where's the rest of the team? Your backup?"

"I'm sure they'll be here soon."

"You were brought in by one of my Jaffa. He will be rewarded. You, however … you will die a slow death. I may revive you and kill you all over again. And once my queen is restored to her host's body, she may want to kill you herself. You, Daniel Jackson, are not going to be a happy camper."

"Jack?"

"No time to talk right now. I have to get you to your cell and prepare for our queen to be united with her host." He opened the door and motioned for Daniel to follow him. The Jaffa fell in behind them as they walked through the corridors.

"And the host … would be … Sam?"

"Can you think of anyone more suited to be a queen?"

"And how does Sam feel about this?"

"Why don't you ask her?" He grinned and opened the door. The Jaffa pushed Daniel into the room and shut the door behind him. This room was much larger than the first room he had been taken to. And, it was occupied.

"Sam?" He was a little leery of approaching her after Jack's greeting.

"Daniel?" She ran to him, enveloping him in a hug. "God, I'm so sorry you're in this."

"Sam, what happened to Jack? How did the Goa'uld …"

"It's not the Colonel. At least, not our Colonel. He came through the mirror. Daniel, he's totally insane. The only thing that's kept him in control so far has been the Goa'uld."

"The Goa'uld has kept Jack in control?"

"Yes. Colonel O'Neill, at least their Colonel O'Neill was implanted with the larvae of Geb. The Sam Carter in their world became his queen, Nut. Apparently, someone tried to assassinate Nut and only succeeded in killing the host. Their Colonel … went insane. Geb is only keeping him until they can implant the queen larvae into me and then Geb will take complete control of the body. At least that is his plan. He thought he could control the Colonel, but from what I've witnessed over the last couple of days, I think he's actually loosing control." She tried to explain. "I know, it sounds crazy, but that's what's going on."

"So … where is _our_ Jack?"

"He's being held in a cell. They let me see him during meals. He was pretty badly beaten and was being starved, but 'Jack' let me use the healing device on him and then let me feed him a little."

"And why would he do this if they just plan on killing him?"

"I think that Geb realizes he's loosing control and is going to change to our Colonel's body. He hasn't said it in so many words, but I could tell he was confused when his Colonel was able to block him from coming out, at least for a little while when the host was … flaunting his … when Geb thought he had control."

"The scary thing is that I think I understand what you just said." Daniel sat on the bed. "So, our Jack is still our Jack. And this Jack is from an alternate universe and is implanted with the Goa'uld Geb. Geb wants you to replace the alternate universe Sam as host to his queen, Nut."

"Right."

"Well, I think I know my part in this."

Sam looked at him and frowned.

"I'm getting that the alternate universe Daniel Jackson was the one who killed that Samantha Carter."

"Oh, my God. Daniel. He …"

"Yeah, he's already let me in on some of his plans for me." He looked at her closely, and she blushed under the scrutiny. "Look, no offense, but how do I know that you're really Sam? Or … still Sam?"

"I don't know. How do I prove that I'm me?"

"Yeah, I guess we have a problem here."

"It's almost time for him to send for me. If he brought you in here, you'll probably come with me when he does. Then you can see the Colonel. Our Colonel."

"Ok. This is too confusing. From now on the Goa'uld Jack is O'Neill, our Jack is … Jack."

She nodded. "Got it. Daniel, how's Janet?"

"She's fine. Dr. Warner fixed her up."

"And the kids?"

"They all got through with no problems."

They sat next to each other, waiting. Daniel's eyes kept going to the woman. "Sam."

She turned to look at him.

"You're out of uniform."

"You noticed. It's been a sore point with the Colonel, with Jack too. And believe me, it's no fun wearing these things."

"Yeah, I guess it could get … a little drafty."

"Not only that. But the other … O'Neill seems to be a little overly fond of the things."

"Well, I could see … sorry." He noticed her blushing again. "So, how much longer?"

She shrugged. "Any time."

As she spoke, the door opened and Tiaa motioned for them to follow her. Daniel looked at Sam, frowning.

"That's Tiaa. She's been assigned to be my servant when I supposedly become queen.

**Chapter 15**

They were taken to the dining hall. Sam didn't wait for the door to close before hurrying over to where Jack was chained. Daniel followed at a slightly slower pace.

"Jack?" He questioned warily.

"Daniel. How did you get here? Where's Teal'c?"

"I was captured and brought here."

"Captured? You got yourself captured?"

"Well, not exactly." He sat down making sure to keep far enough away that Jack wasn't able to reach him. "So, Jack … are you a good witch or a bad witch?"

Jack grinned. "It's me. The Goa'uld likes to make an entrance."

"And we're sure you're our Jack and this is our Sam?"

"I don't think the Goa'uld would let someone use him as a punching bag just to try and fool you, Daniel."

"Yeah, you're probably right. So you're you. And how do we know this is Sam?"

"Because …" He looked over at his 2IC. "How _do _we know, Carter?"

"Oh, for crying out loud. Check my neck." She turned her head towards the two men and pulled her hair out of the way.

"She's clear." Jack was relieved.

"Jolinar went in through her mouth." Daniel reminded.

Sam rolled her eyes and opened her mouth wide. Daniel glanced down her throat. "I don't see any wound."

"Can they go in any place else?" Jack asked

"I don't know. I've never known of them entering any other way."

"It's me, guys."

They looked at each other and shrugged. "Ok. Well, then what's the plan?"

Daniel and Carter looked at each other and then back at Jack. "Come on, we always have a plan. It may not always work, but we've always got one."

"There's a plan … but if I tell you and one of you _are_ a Goa'uld, then you'll know the plan."

"I'm not a Goa'uld, Daniel. I think I'd know if I were."

"That's not the point, Jack. I don't know."

"Ok, ok." Jack put his hands up. "So … bottom line … there's a plan."

Daniel paused as if thinking about it. "Yes."

The door opened and the Goa'uld entered along with several Jaffa. "See, I'm me." Jack was quick to point out.

Two of the Jaffa carried a large container between two rails. "Ok, kids, almost showtime."

"What exactly is the program?" Jack asked. "Just out of curiosity."

"The plan, Jack, is that we are going to implant Samantha with our queen and then you and Daniel will be sacrificed to her. Let me warn you, neither of you will like the method."

"D'uh. Is there a good method for sacrifices?" Jack was apparently feeling more like himself. "And Daniel, that was a rhetorical question." He pointed out as the Archeologist opened his mouth to speak. "So, when does this all this fun take place?"

"As the sun goes down. It was considered the time when Nut came to Geb. You will both be witness to the implantation. We will decide together how best to show our displeasure of the pain and inconvenience you visited upon our queen, Daniel Jackson."

"Ok, so this is Geb now." Jack wanted to stay up with the events.

"As for you, Jack O'Neill. We grow weary of this host's attempts to overtake his god. You shall take his place."

"And you think I'll be better."

"His mind is gone. He thinks only of his Samantha Carter. His duty lies to me and to his queen." He turned from them and began issuing orders for the ceremony's preparations.

"Sir." Carter whispered. "Look at his hands, he's shaking. It's taking all of his control to keep the host in."

"This plan kick in any time soon, Daniel?"

"Now? I'd say now was good." Daniel answered.

"Yeah, now is good." Jack agreed.

Daniel reached into his sleeve and pulled the signal device out, pressing in a number and then he hid it again.

"That's it? That's the plan?"

"Not exactly. Just hold on a minute."

It was actually more like 3 minutes later when they heard the gunfire and the sounds of zats and staff weapons. The noise caught Geb's attention and he sent all but two Jaffa out. "Protect this room at all costs."

The Jaffa ran out and Geb turned back to the humans. "It is time." He motioned to the Jaffa, who went towards Carter. As they grabbed her arms, she fought against them. Daniel was knocked to the ground with the end of a staff weapon. Jack struggled against his chains. Suddenly, the door burst open and Teal'c entered along with Jacob and the SG units. The Goa'uld tried to grab up the urn containing the larvae, but was forced to leave it as he exited through a door that had been concealed behind the tapestries. Teal'c fired at the chains holding O'Neill cutting them in half. Jack went for the closest Jaffa, who still held Sam. He twisted the chain across his hand and brought his fist around to connect with the Jaffa's jaw. Jacob shot the other Jaffa and Carter fell to the floor with the momentum. Jack was to her first and pulled her to her feet.

"You ok?"

"Yes, sir."

"Dixon, Reynolds. Nice of you guys to drop in."

"We were in the neighborhood. Hey, Carter, you know you're out of uniform? Not that I'm complaining." Dixon was quick to point out.

"Hey." Jack responded.

Dixon just shrugged and turned away, glancing into the container holding the queen larvae. He shuddered his distaste and moved back to the doorway.

"Sir, Geb's getting away."

"Not for long." He grabbed a P90 from one of the men and handed it to her and took a second one from Jacob. Teal'c also handed him his 9mm pistol. "Teal'c you guys secure that … thing over there and make sure this ship doesn't take off. Be nice to get it home safely for once."

He then motioned to Carter and ran through the door behind the tapestries. She followed, tearing off the headdress and tossing it aside as she ran.

**Chapter 16**

They found themselves in a long dimly lit corridor. They moved stealthily through the darkness. They saw a light from the end and then it went out. He pointed to the left side and he took the right as they neared the exit. At the door they paused and he used his fingers to count down 3,2,1 before kicking the door open. He rolled through and came up on his knee, P90 firing. He managed to hit the being in the shoulder before it returned fire using a staff weapon. Jack moved quickly behind a marble pillar. Carter moved into the room and took cover behind a table. The being directed the weapon at the table and it exploded, splintering and knocking Carter back against the wall. As her head connected, she blacked out. The being then turned back to Jack who had moved towards Carter instinctively. He moved from cover to cover attempting to get to his 2IC. The being blasted each piece he tried to hide behind until there was nothing between him and Jack.

"Once you are dead, I will rally my forces and retrieve my queen. We will reign together again."

"Yada, yada." Jack responded. "Right now, my people have your queen. She'll be dog food if they have their way."

The being thrust his hand out, the blinding light from the ribbon device throwing items all over the room. "Whatever comes of this, Jack O'Neill, you will die."

Carter pushed herself up, shaking her head and grabbed her P90 again. She saw the beam encompassing Colonel O'Neill. He was on his knees, his face contorted in agony as the being moved closer to his victim. She fired, without thinking, without feeling, into the creature. Round after round, even when the beam shut off and he lay on the floor the blood pooling around him.

Colonel O'Neill sank to the floor, exhausted and full of pain from the weapon. "Son. Of. A. Bitch." He moaned, rolling to his side, his hands gripping his head.

She ran to him, kneeling next to him. "Sir?"

"I'm … alright. Carter, you have to … you have to finish it." He motioned with his head towards where the Goa'uld lay moaning. "You _have_ to …"

"Yes, sir." She rose and moved slowly towards him, pulling her knife from its sheave. She knew she had to destroy the Goa'uld so there could be no attempt at healing the host.

"Samantha." It spoke, raising a hand towards her. His eyes, which had been glowing as he tortured the Colonel, now had changed back to the deep chocolate of Jack O'Neill. She knelt next to it. "Samantha." He smiled at her. "I loved you."

"You loved her. I'm not her."

"Those words …you'll never hear them from him."

"Maybe I don't have to hear the words."

"We could have been gods. We could have ruled side by side. But … you betrayed me. For someone who can never tell you what I say freely. My beautiful Samantha. Come with me."

Her face showed her confusion. "Join me, Samantha. Don't leave me this time." She felt a sharp pain as his hand grabbed her's, twisting it and plunging her own blade into her side. She fell back on the floor, pain and shock moving her away from the object causing the pain. He grinned that twisted version of her Colonel's smile. "Now we'll be together again." He started to rise, moving towards her.

"Not in this lifetime, bastard, or the next." O'Neill's voice blasted through the room as did his weapon. "Not ever."

He continued his shots until his pistol was emptied into the being and it could not move, would not move ever again. The chest was nothing but a massive hole where each round he had fired entered and exploded the being's heart. He walked over to it, standing above the now dead body. He meticulously reloaded the chamber and fired once more, hitting the being dead center of it's forehead. He stood looking at it for a second, and then turned towards Carter who had watched the whole scene without a word.

He moved towards her and knelt beside her. His voice was gentle as he spoke to her. "Carter? Let me see the wound." He moved her hand away from her side. She simply stared at him. He pulled one of the scarves from her dress and pressed it against her side using another to secure the makeshift bandage around her waist. She looked from him, to the being and back to him, still silent.

"Can you stand?" She could hear his voice and knew he was speaking to her, but in her state of shock could not comprehend what he was saying. He shook her shoulder gently. "Carter. Can you stand?" His words finally penetrating.

"I … I think so, sir."

He helped her to her feet and she managed a few steps with his support before she collapsed against him. He quickly bent and lifted her into his arms, cradling her against his chest. "I think this is where we came in, Carter."

She looked up at him. "Sir?"

He pulled her a little tighter against him. "Let's go home."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 17**

Jack carried her back to the others who were rounding up the Jaffa and imprisoning them in holding cells.

Jacob came over to them quickly. "Sam, you're -"

"Yes, Dad, I know. I'm out of uniform. It wasn't my idea."

"I was going to say wounded."

"Oh, sorry."

"But now that you mention it …" He grinned at her look. "How bad is the wound?"

"It's a stab wound. It's pretty deep and lots of blood, but I don't think it hit anything important." Jack filled in for her.

"Why don't you put her down over there and I'll check her out."

O'Neill did as he was told, his eyes going over to the now very revealing outfit. "Hey, Jacob, lend me your cape." He took the garment and draped it over her. "No use giving them more of an eyeful than they've already gotten."

"Thank you, sir."

"So, Jack, I take it the other guy is …" Daniel motioned.

"Yeah, him and the Goa'uld. What about the queen snake?"

"We've got it in the urn. I think R&D might want to do some testing on it or maybe the Med Dept."

"Tell them to knock themselves out, but just be careful. We don't need anybody getting too close to it." He moved away from Sam as Jacob started examining her. "So, Dixon, Reynolds, either of you know how to fly this think?"

"General Hammond is sending a crew through the Gate. They'll fly it home. Reynolds and his team are staying aboard to help with the Jaffa and security. Looks like R&D's gonna have two new toys."

"Oh, and Doc Frasier said to let you know she's waiting for you in the infirmary."

"Hey, how about if I ride back with the ship and Reynolds, you and your team can go on home through the Gate?"

"No can do, Jack. Frasier said you are to be in her infirmary within the hour."

"Hey, Jack, you might take Jackson with you, seems he and the Doc are pretty friendly, lately."

"Daniel, I leave you alone for a couple of days …" He walked up to Daniel and put his arm around Daniel's shoulders. "So, remember that little conversation we had before this all got crazy? About you keeping the Doc occupied and away from large needles?"

"Don't worry about the needles, Jack. Janet said she was going to box your ears."

"Yeah, like she could reach them."

"I don't think I'd have that much trouble, Colonel."

"Doc! Glad to see you. Carter's been wounded." He motioned to the corner where Sam lay. "**Bad** stab wound." He added for good measure.

She raised her eyebrow at him and went over to Sam. After examining her and bandaging the wound, she had the orderlies load her onto a stretcher and sent back to SGC. The Colonel had managed to disappear in the meantime. Daniel waited for her and they walked back together.

"Jack's probably already gone through the post mission check up." He informed her. "He left as soon as you started on Sam."

"I know, I radioed Dr. Warner that he was to hold the Colonel's checkup for me." She grinned. "You know that needle I showed the Jaffa to scare him? I have another just like it."

"Jack is going to be soooo not happy."

O'Neill came over to where Carter was resting. "Hey, Carter. I've got to go see General Hammond, but I wanted to make sure you were ok."

"I'm fine, sir."

He smiled and nodded. "Ok, so I'll see you later?"

"Sir, About what happened … with the host …"

"Don't worry about it, Carter. The official report doesn't have to include _everything_."

"Thank you, sir. For that, but also … for before."

"Carter … Sam, I would never do anything to hurt or embarrass you." He took her hand and squeezed it gently. "Just get well soon."

He smiled at her and she smiled back, secure that the feelings they had tentatively confessed that day because of the Za'tarc testing were still there, if not stronger. "Sir, you'd better hurry and see the General, I think I hear Janet's voice."

He squeezed her hand again and then nodded his head towards the door. "See you later, Carter." He left, not quite running.

And all was normal again at SGC.


End file.
